Yandere
by aaron4u
Summary: Nous disons bien que nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en un étranger ? Mais qu'en est-il de sa famille, surtout lorsque votre petite sœur est bien plus qu'envahissante et dont son comportement est plus inquiétant qu'il n'y parait ?


Je vous conseille, quand vous lirez cette fiction, de l'écouter avec : **Pyramid Head Theme de Silent Hill pour être plongé dans l'atmosphère inquiétante.**

*Deux personnes traversaient un couloir : un jeune homme d'à peu près la dix-huitaine poursuivit par une demoiselle qui devait avoir que très peu d'année plus jeune. Il semblait la fuir, attife dans es pas et ses mouvements sous le regard surprit de sa sœur dont la non-compréhension fut total. Pourquoi la fuir ? 

Grand frère, pourquoi me fuis-tu ?  
>Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire quelque chose d'horrible maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Hihi !  
>Hey … j'ai véritablement dis quelque chose qui t'a troublé ?<br>Si ce fut si mal, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas semblant de n'avoir rien vu ? N'est-ce pas si simple ?

*Le plus âgé reprit sa marche, essayant toujours de trouver un moyen de sortit, mais tout était verrouiller dans l'appartement où les deux logeaient. *

Hé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je promets de ne dire à personne que je faisais ça pour t'aider ! Je deviens plutôt bonne à nettoyer les choses avec le temps !  
>Hein ?<br>Hé... héhé … HAHHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de dire ? Si ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'avais fait, je n'aurais certainement pas pu nettoyer cela aussi bien ! Je t'avoue que c'est déjà la 4ème personne ! 

La première ce fut … cette fille qui ne cessait d'essayer de t'approcher … Elle m'a même dit que tant que j'étais à tes côtés, je serais la source de tes ennuis ! Elle se baladait même avec un objet coupant ! Je crois que c'était une épée … Que Dieu ose être en désaccord avec moi … mais cette fille était étrange n'est-ce pas ? Haha … Elle ne se rendait véritablement pas compte que c'était elle qui causait tout les problèmes CETTE PUTAIN !

*La jeune sœur prit le vase contenant de belles fleurs qu'elle s'était offerte en début de mâtiné. Entre ses mains, la rage l'emportant, elle le fracassa par terre, un morceau d'argile lui coupa un bout de chair tandis qu'elle riait toujours*

Haaa … Héhé …Alors tu vois, C'est pour ça que j'ai puni cette fille. Elle n'aura aucun rapport avec ta vie désormais ! Elle est avec son dieu bien aimé alors il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire ! 

Qui fut le suivant … Hmmm … 

Oh ! Ces jumeaux ennuyant ! Ils ne cessaient jamais de dire « joues avec nous » et il se fichait de savoir comment tu allais ! Ah … ils m'agaçaient beaucoup ! C'est ainsi … que je les ai fait venir à ma chambre un jour … Et je les ait achevée une fois pour toute ! Ces deux agissaient comme des disques rayés … Ils étaient tellement persévérant … Qu'importe s'ils étaient rapide ! Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'ils puissent gagner contre moi ! N'est-ce pas ! Haha … j'ai frappé, FRAPPER LEUR PUTAIN DE GUEULE ET ILS NE CESSAIENT DE SE DEBATTRE ! COMME DES MERDES DE DISQUES RAYER ! JE LES AIE CREVÉS ! HAHAHAHAHAH ! 

Oh ! Et cette autre fille … celle qui pensait que l'argent résolvait tout dans le monde … Je me souviens qu'elle a essayé de t'acheter en me donnant ces billets verts … Quelle fille stupide … Maiiiiis comme d'habitude, j'ai fait un plan pour me débarrasser d'elle en secret sans que tu ne te rendes compte de son absence … Mais c'est étrange … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu entrerais dans ma chambre et … enfin … ça m'a vraiment surprit ! Haa … 

Je … je ne voulais pas t'effrayer tu sais ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la cause de tous tes cauchemars depuis toutes ces années, hein grand-frère ? Depuis que maman et papa sont partis … J'ai fait tout à la maison pour te soutenir ! Même ma cuisine était parfaite ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'en plaindre une seule fois, hein grand-frère ! Alors … c'est pour ça que je me disais que grand-frère m'aimait ! Grand-frère n'a aucune raison de me détester ! AUCUNE ! … N'est-ce pas ? héhé … tu n'aurais jamais peur de moi ou essayer de fuir, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Hein ?<br>Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? Viens-tu de m'appeler « folle » ? _Qui appelles-tu de folle_ ? HEY QUI APPELLES-TU DE FOLLE ?

*La porte de la chambre dans lequel le frère avait trouvé refuge se brisa sous la force du pied de sa jeune sœur. Elle toussa par les micro-fumées tout en ayant le souffle saccader, le ton de sa voix ne cessait de monter et descendre, passant de sa douce voix enfantine à celui d'une véritable psychopathe.*

Uuuh … j'ai cassé la porte … hé … Finalement tu me montres ton véritable visage ! …. Grand-frère … Je vais te demander encore une fois … Tu penses que je suis folle ?  
>Alors tu penses que je suis folle ….. MOI ? FOLLE ! CELLE QUI EST PRÊTE A TOUT FAIRE POUR TOI ? IL N'Y A AUCUNE PUTAIN DE RAISON QUE ÇA SOIT VRAIII ! GRAND-FRERE EST A MOI ET SERA ETERNELLEMENT A MOI ! TU DOIS M'AIMER ET JAMAIS T'ELOIGNER DE MOI ! TU ES A MOIII !<p>

*Tous objets se trouvant près d'elle se retrouvait balancer contre les murs, que se soit le réveil matin, le post de la télévision ou simplement les draps du lit*

Compris ? … Tu m'as bien compris ? Dis ? POURQUOI NE VEUX-TU PAS REPONDRE A MA PUTAIN DE QUESTIOOOOOON ?

*Saisissant la poignée du tiroir de la commande, dont elle arracha à moitié, elle vit virevolter la paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts, les claquants avec une voix inquiétante et profonde*

Oh des ciseaux... Ceux-là font des coupures profondes … Je suppose que si grand-frère continue de se foutre de moi…

* Elle fit passer les pointes de la paire de ciseaux d'un geste vif sous la gorge du jeune homme, inlassablement elle reproduisait se geste, encore et encore et encore ! Jusqu'à temps qu'elle se calme assez, les faisant clinquer dans ses mains *

Je pourrais par erreur le poignarder avec … Cela ferait vraiment mal si je te poignarde avec … Tu le sais … JE pense que ça ferait mal … JE PENSE QUE CA TE FERAIT VRAIMENT MAL ! Je pense que ça serait même TEEEEELLEMENT DOULOUREUX ! Et si je les fais tourner, ça sera encore plus pénible et tu termineras par HUUUUUUUURLER DE L'AGONIE QUE TU TRAVERSES ! HAHAHAHHAHA HAHA AHAHHAHAHAH AHAHHAAH ….  
>Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir aussi peur de moi … Il n'y a aucune raison que je te poignarde ! N'est-ce pas ?<p>

_Cependant … Si grand-frère se joue encore de moi ainsi … Ma main pourrait glisser_ … Hmmhmhmhmm !  
>Hey, écoutes moi ! Puis-je te le demander une nouvelle fois ? Grand-frère … <em>tu penses vraiment que je suis folle<em> ?

….

Haaaaan ! Tu as raison ! Il n'y a aucune façon que je suis folle ! Pas une seule façon ! Parce que grand-frère m'aime vraiment … Tu m'aimes hein ?  
>Haaaan ! Ouiii ! je t'aime aussi grand-frère ! Alors, allons à ma chambre ! On peut aller y habiter ! Ensemble ! POUR TOUJOURS ET ENCORE ! Ooooh ! Ca sera FORMIDABLE ! Comme dans les contes de fée, on sera TOUJOUUUUURS ensemble ! Personne ne nous fera du mal ! Personne ne pourra venir mettre leur grain de sel entre nous ! Alors …. C'est pour ça … Grand-frère n'a aucune raison de fuir maintenant ! Je veux dire … tu ne fuiras plus … <em>n'est-ce pas<em> … par ce que si tu essais … _JE ne te le pardonnerais JAMAIS_ …


End file.
